cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronin
History Formed and founded in February 2007 by the Shogun of the Ronin: :AirMe :Planefinder :Sharpe :Trace The Ronin alliance is centered around community and friendship and uses the Bushido code as it's central moral code. All members are active in participating to the community and the Ronin alliance is enjoying rapid growth and an elite membership with an extremely high average strength resulting. With most (at the moment, in fact, all) Ronin members having experienced other Cyber Nations and alliances and helping in their administration, Ronin enjoys a good support of experienced members who are looking to create something new - something without the flaws they perceived in the flaws of their previous alliances. When Great War 3 rolled along, Ronin eventually stood by their old friends and went to war against the forces of The Initiative. This was the death knell for the original incarnation of Ronin. June 29, 2009 marked the return of Ronin. AirMe left his two-year tenure in the Mushroom Kingdom to reform Ronin as the lone Shogun. Armed with a new Charter and a new desire to uphold the Bushido Code, the sky is the limit for Ronin. The Ronin Pact The Ronin also employ self discipline and sacrifice for the greater good of Ronin. Members are specialized and are willing to help one another in an effort to greater help Ronin as a whole to grow and be the best it can be. It is for this reason that Ronin enjoys a rapid growth of strength within its own ranks without the need for a constant growth of membership numbers and those wearing the alliance affiliation for protection. In order to join, prospective members should be willing to recognize what is for the best of Ronin as a whole and be willing to devote their nations to achieving this goal. All members should also be contactable by some form of instant messaging. Ronin is a community and it is felt that integration, communication and effectiveness are greatly helped by real time communication between members. AIM and MSN are acceptable means of communication but, as with most CN alliances, Ronin conducts most of its affairs and members talk amongst themselves regularly on IRC. For those who don't have access to this, don't worry. Guides are available and any member will be willing to help you out in using it. The public channel of the Ronin alliance is, #Ronin on irc.coldfront.net. Ronin Happenings Ronin was in the Bipolar War and the TOP-C&G War war. Together with Checkmate we were able to defeat The Sweet Oblivion during the TOP-C&G War war. Although reparations were part of the Sweet Oblivion's surrender terms, these were later waived in good faith. On the 23rd of November 2011, Ronin disbanded and its members looked for new homes, with most of them joining Deinos and the Last Remnants. That day marked the end of Ronin...for the moment. O'samurai United O'Samurai United is currently the winning-est team in the Digiterran Football Association with 13 wins and has competed in 30 caps with a combined record of 13 Wins - 11 Draws and 6 Losses. Their highest official finish was 3rd at the 2010 Cybernations World Cup though they were in 1st place in the Satellite Five Football League when the league folded. The team is a great sense of pride for both Ronin and OSA and members actively follow the games. When a new tournament comes around there are always more volunteers to fill empty spots on the team then there are actual open slots. AirMe has been the manager since the founding of the team and is assisted by Nolissar of OSA. Cherry Blossom Invitational An annual soccer tournament hosted by Ronin and sanctioned by the Digiterran Football Association. Forums The old Ronin alliance forums can be found here and have been replaced by the new forums here. Declaration of Existence Our old Declaration of Existence is located here and the new Declaration of Existence is located here. Message to the Public We look forward to hearing from both prospective new members and foreign visitors so do come and pop into our Geisha House and chat even if you aren't thinking of joining. All friends are welcome. See also